The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Adding capacity with Wi-Fi saves mobile network expansion costs if some of the data traffic is offloaded to Wi-Fi. Mobile data offloading solutions make offloading from the mobile network to Wi-Fi seamless both for the subscriber and the mobile network core. Wi-Fi's massive worldwide footprint makes it the offloading technology of choice for network carriers, and network operators may encourage their customers to ease network congestion by voluntarily using Wi-Fi when it is available. Both subscribers and devices tend to try to connect to Wi-Fi whenever it is in reach, and some applications are only available in Wi-Fi mode. Mobile operators need to follow their subscribers into the Wi-Fi environment.